


Johnlock Song Shuffle II

by BerityBaker



Series: BerityBaker's Song Shuffles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerityBaker/pseuds/BerityBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, look. Another one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Johnlock Song Shuffle II

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look. Another one.

**“Love Me Do”—The Beatles**

John kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

Sherlock scrunched his nose.

John laughed and kissed him again.

“Why must you be so domestic? It’s quite boring,” Sherlock complained.

“Well, I love you, Sherlock. I like to show it.”

“There are other ways you could show it.”

 

**“Rescuing Hermione”— _Harry Potter_**

“Don’t,” John muttered, raising his gun. He glanced at Sherlock, still crumpled in the corner. “Don’t you dare,” he said to the man looming over him. “Drop the knife, get up against that wall, and put your hands where I can see them, or so help me God, I _will_ shoot you.”

 

**“Paparazzi”—Lady Gaga**

“Sherlock, what’s with the camera?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s for a case. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. Sure,” John replied, startled by the abruptness of the answer. Sherlock was straightforward, but not normally so straightforward that he didn’t even glance at John disdainfully.

As soon as Sherlock had gone to shower, John picked the digital camera up from its perch on the mantel and flipped it on.

He was greeted by a photograph of his own sleeping face.

“Sherlock, what’s this?”

 

**“You’ve Got a Friend in Me”— _Toy Story_**

Sherlock laid his head on John’s shoulder and decided there was nothing like having a friend. A friend like John was something sought after by many others.

How had Sherlock gotten so lucky?

John lazily stroked Sherlock’s curls.

 

**“Let This Go”—Paramore**

“Come on, John, can’t we just forget it?”

“No, Sherlock. No. You _deliberately_ put us both in danger. Without even letting me in on that little fact.”

“Oh, come on, John, it’s always dangerous. If it weren’t, you wouldn’t be here.”

John glared at Sherlock, lounging in his chair, his stupid dressing gown draped over his stupid shoulders. He stormed from the room.

That beautiful, stubborn, dangerous bastard. He was lucky John loved him.

 

**“Carry On Wayward Son” Lullaby Version**

John imagined Sherlock was lying beside him. There was nothing else he could do to calm himself.

The nightmares were returning with a vengeance. The only thing that allowed John’s breathing to steady itself was the illusion of his friend’s presence. It was like a lullaby—a false lullaby that put him to sleep and brought on more nightmares.

 

**“When I See You Smile”—Bad English**

Sherlock smiled, and John’s world imploded. There were times when John felt himself slipping back into the limp, times he woke up in the middle of the night with the remnant of a forgotten nightmare. Then he would glance over at his partner, grinning in his sleep, and everything would be better.

The toothy smiles were rare, but they were the most valuable. They held in them the promise of friendship and love that wasn’t typically found in Sherlock’s behavior. When he laughed with a flash of teeth, John was destined to have a good day, sometimes a good week.

Of all the things Sherlock could do to make him feel as though the world was worth living in, smiling was by far the best.

 

**“Pushin’ Me Away”—Jonas Brothers**

Sherlock wasn’t used to feeling much of anything but disdain. So, naturally, he couldn’t bring himself to reciprocate John’s obvious feelings toward him.

It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ feel anything. It was just that he didn’t _want_ to. So he acted like every little thing that John did _didn’t_ make him want to either smile uncontrollably or shove him up against a wall and—

No. He didn’t think of John that way. He pushed John in the same direction that he pushed everyone: away.

 

**“Barlights”—Fun.**

When John had suggested a picnic, Sherlock hadn’t realized he’d meant right at that moment.

By the light of the stars, he poured them each a glass of wine. “So, what brought this on?”

John sighed. “I just needed to get out of the flat. I’ve been thinking too much.”

“You never think too much.”

“Hush, now! I could just go to the pub and leave you here.”

Sherlock watched the lights twinkling in the city below. “But you won’t.”

John grinned reluctantly. “No, I won’t.”

 

**“Dead Sea”—The Lumineers**

“You know, John, I love you.”

“I know, Sherlock. I love you, too.”

“No, I mean…I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me.”

John blinked. “Alright, then.”

“You never fail me, but I feel as though I don’t express as much appreciation as I should,” Sherlock began, touching his partner’s cheek. “You pull me out of myself and help me notice things. And I don’t mean things like ‘that woman is cheating on her husband’ or ‘that man has a large dog and an even larger sister living with him.’ I mean what others think, and how they feel.” He let out a huge puff of breath. “Thank you.”

John smiled warmly. “You’re welcome, Sherlock.” He kissed him. “And thank _you_.”

“For what?” Sherlock asked, taken aback.

“ _Letting_ me help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be a Jonas girl, don't you even start to judge me.


End file.
